Stake My Heart
by theGirlster
Summary: How dare he? She was on top of him, he was under her, at her mercy. One stab and he'd be dead. But he was being cocky. And he was smirking too. The nerve! She wanted to plunge her blade in and kill him but she didn't do it. There was something about him that stopped her. AU. Featuring Vampire Percy and Hunter Annabeth. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **My first attempt at a vampire Percabeth fanfic. Hope this turned out well... kinda rushed it towards the end!**

 **This may be influenced by many Vamp stories due to my past obsession with vampires and fantasy. So anything you may recognise is not mine.**

 **And importantly it is NOT influenced by TWILIGHT! NO SPARKLY VAMPS! If you're a fan sorry, but I have only the traditional vampires who can be staked!**

The sun was just beginning to set and Annabeth Chase watched as the sky burned with bright orange and yellow flames with tendrils of darkness seeping into the golden horizon. Any other time, she would have paused to admire the scenic beauty, but not right then. She was on a mission that would get her hands dirty within seconds.

It was going to be a filthy bloodbath. Almost immediately Annabeth's fingers moved to clench the wooden dagger her friend Luke had gifted her when they had begun hunting vampires and she relaxed a little, knowing that she would be safe as long as she had her weapon.

"We're leaving now," Thalia Grace said. Her dark clothes and hair merged with the shadows of Annabeth's room. Annabeth tore away her grey eyes from the view outside her window and fixed it on her best friend questioningly. "This soon? It's not dark yet."

Thalia grinned at Annabeth, showing off her curled lips. "Luke has a special place in mind tonight," she said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she swiftly pulled on her black jacket and gathered her golden curls in a neat ponytail. She double checked the dagger stashed away in her belt and finally laced up her leather boots. "Let's go."

Together the two girls locked the room after them and stepped out of the house into the darkening twilight. Luke was already in his little black Vento and had it's engine running when the girls climbed into the car.

Luke smiled up at Annabeth as he pulled the car out of the dirt path. "Know where we're going Annabeth?"

"Somewhere special apparently," Annabeth answered making Thalia laugh.

Luke merely smiled. "Special indeed. We're heading to Ravenwoods."

Annabeth stiffened at the mention of Ravenwoods and her heart suddenly began to hammer with nervousness. "Why now?"

The trio hadn't returned to Ravenwoods since Luke and Thalia had found a seven year old Annabeth there. Ravenwoods was where they had met their first vampire, where they had decided that they would hunt vampires the rest of their lives after the sun had set. And they had never returned there after that one night. So why now?

Luke gripped the steering wheel tightly as he swerved onto a stone path. "We got information that there's going to be a massive gang of vampires there tonight."

Thalia turned to Annabeth with a nod. "Not just _any_ gang. Percy Jackson's gang is going to be there tonight along with several other tiny groups."

Annabeth's eyes widened as the enormity of the situation hit her. " _The_ Percy Jackson?"

"The one and only," Luke said dryly.

Annabeth's pulse raced with sudden excitement. Percy and his gang were the most dangerous of all vampires. They were ruthless, vicious and apparently stunningly beautiful. They were also highly clever and no vampire hunter had been able to get them. Annabeth had always dreamed of hunting one of them down and now that the task was impending she had a strong desire to take down the leader himself, Percy Jackson.

Involuntarily her lips curled back in pleasure at the thought of killing the disgusting leech with her wooden dagger. "I want Jackson for myself," she told her friends.

Luke eyed her through the corner of his eyes as he slowed the car down. "Are you sure?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't underestimate me, Luke!"

Luke smiled slightly. "Never. He's all yours."

Thalia fist bumped Annabeth. "You go get him girl. I want Nico di Angelo for myself," she said.

Luke grinned at the girls. "Woah. Chill girls, we're here. Let's go!"

Luke parked the Vento at edge of the woods in the shadow of a dead banyan tree and got out. Annabeth stepped out too and quickly scanned the area which seemed deserted right then. But that didn't fool her. Vampires were always far off in the middle of the woods.

The three of them began their long trek into the woods with nothing but the moon lighting up their path. Their eyes were well accustomed to the dark owing to years of practice. They neatly stepped around branches and gnarled roots, their boots crunching against the fallen leaves that carpeted the ground. No one spoke as they treaded the overgrown path in utter silence.

Suddenly Thalia stopped in her tracks and the others copied her. "You see that?"

Sure enough, there in the clearing about thirt feet off was a massive gathering of vampires. It looked like they were surrounding a bunch of humans ready for their meal.

"There must be guards, careful," Luke warned.

"Split?" Annabeth asked. It never helped when they stayed together for they were easily spotted.

Luke nodded and simultaneously the three of them went in different directions. Alone, Annabeth brought out her dagger and held it ready in her hand as she stealthily inched forward. She heard a slight snap and quickly hid behind a bramble bush just in time to escape from a vampire guard.

 _Come on sucker!_ She thought.

With finesse and expertise she launched onto the guard and kicked his shins. Before he could call out, Annabeth plunged her dagger into his neck and silenced him. Smirking, she pulled it out and aimed a second stab at his heart and finished him off. She grinned down at her kill in victory. It was too easy taking down guards.

Now Percy Jackson? He was a formidable foe.

Annbeth went on, easily stabbing and killing the guards who came her way. The more she killed, the more comfortable she got. She had reached the clearing now and was waiting for signs of Luke and Thalia. Together they would charge.

She soon saw them ambushed among the brambles and bracken. It had been too easy. Luke was about to give them signal when Annabeth felt something wrong. Before she could comprehend the situation, a vampire spotted Thalia.

"The hunters are here!" he cried.

And then there was only chaos as the vampires began running and fighting the three. Luke, Thalia and Annabeth surged forward easily ripping apart a few vampires. Annabeth never stumbled and smoothly killed anyone who came her way. Meanwhile her senses were on high alert as she searched for Percy Jackson. Alas, she didn't see him.

Annabeth caught another vampire and pressed her dagger to his throat. "Who is Percy Jackson?"

He seemed a fledgling because he looked at her with fear and almost immediately gave in and pointed to another vampire who seemed to just about get away. Annabeth smirked. _Found you!_

She wasted no time in killing the fledgling and took off after the vampire. She could see that the vampire was lean and well built with lush dark hair. But that was all she could see as she chased after him deep into the woods. She'd been too focussed on getting him that she hadn't noticed that she was too far off from the clearing and only she had wandered that far. Her lungs burned for oxygen as her exhaustion caught up with her.

Unfortunately her foot got trapped in a root and she went sprawling onto the floor with a thud. Cursing, Annabeth stood up again but she couldn't find Percy anywhere in sight. She had missed him.

 _Damn! I was so close!_

Annabeth stamped her foot in annoyance and turned to leave when a pair of hands wrapped around her hair and yanked her back with a tug. Before Annabeth could respond, her arms were pulled behind her back so she couldn't reach for her dagger.

"Caught you!" someone said with a chuckle. He sounded highly amused as he pressed close to Annabeth.

She couldn't see his face but she knew who it was. Percy Jackson.

"Percy Jackson, we meet at last," Annabeth said softly.

Percy laughed. "Indeed. And this _will_ be your last blondie," he said squeezing her arms.

Annabeth wanted to scream in pain but masked it with a grimace. "Don't call me that!"

"What's your name then?"

Annabeth pressed her lips together and didn't say a word.

Percy chuckled again his chest rumbling with the sound. "You're stubborn. I like you, kitten!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and began to think of ways to get away from him. As he spoke, one of her arms had managed to slip a little from his grasp and she held it there waiting for the right moment.

Percy leaned forward and swept Annabeth's hair from her shoulders. "You smell delicious," he said smelling her. Annabeth shivered as his breath touched her neck. She closed her eyes and readied herself before yanking her arm from his grasp. Percy was momentarily surprised and she used it too get the upper hand on him and smoothly judo flipped him, slamming his back onto earth. Wasting no time she climbed on him, and pressed her knees to his chest and held her dagger above his heart. "You were saying?"

Annabeth looked up at his face and froze.

 _Holy Hades, he's so hot!_

Annabeth immediately blushed for her stupid thoughts. But she couldn't deny his looks. His locks of dark hair was mussed up in the most unkempt way possible, a few stray ones hanging over his eyes. And his eyes... They were beautiful. They were like twin fathom less pools of clear sea green. And his lips... Gods, they were full and tantalisingly beautiful and drawn into a smirk.

"Like what you see?" Percy said breaking Annabeth's train of thoughts. Annabeth blushed as her eyes snapped upto his.

How dare he? She was on top of him, he was under her, at her mercy. One stab and he'd be dead. But he was being cocky. And he was smirking too. The nerve!

She wanted to plunge her blade in and kill him but she didn't do it. "If I were you I wouldn't be so smug," she told him.

Percy raised his brows in obvious amusement, though what he found amusing Annabeth didn't know. "And why so? You're going to kill me. I'm going to die. But I wouldn't beg for your mercy," he said.

Annabeth felt a surge of respect for Percy though he was her foe. Of course he wouldn't beg, he was too proud and arrogant and Annabeth knew she was too. "Shut up or I'll kill you," she said.

Percy grinned at her showing off his brilliant smile. Annabeth's breath hitched at his beauty. "Go ahead!" he challenged her.

Annabeth glared at him amd raised her arms to stab him and kill him, but stopped. She just couldn't do it. She had killed thousands of vampires during her time, but this one vampire, for some unknown reason, she couldn't kill. She was being foolish and stupid, but there was something about Percy that she couldn't understand. She didn't want to kill him. She couldn't.

"What are you waiting for? If you think I will ask for your mercy, you can forget it," Percy said, his eyes watching her with a languid look.

Annabeth sighed. "Aren't you going to fight back?"

Percy raised his brows. "Kill me, kitten. Stop being stupid."

"I can't," Annabeth said shaking her head.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You realise that I will have to kill you otherwise? There can only be one winner here," he said.

Annabeth bit her lip in frustration. He was right of course. The law was simple, kill or be killed. She knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. "I know, Percy."

Percy sighed looking frustrated. "You're nuts!"

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you. Look, Percy. I'm going to let you go now," she said slowly. She released him and stood up. Percy got up and dusted himself all the while staring at her.

"You're going to regret this," he said.

Annabeth smirked. "I already am."

Percy smiled at her then, an honest and genuine smile. And before she could move, he pulled her to him and brought his lips down on hers. Percy kissed her and Annabeth couldn't help but kiss him back. It was the most intoxicating feeling in the world, the way his lips moulded against hers like a puzzle piece. Annabeth knew it was wrong, but it felt so right and she let her fingers interlock itself in his hair. Abruptly, Percy pushed her away and moved away.

"This is not over, kitten."

And then he was gone with the wind leaving Annabeth panting and heaving. Not a second later she heard Thalia and Luke running towards her.

"Oh Gods, Annabeth! Are you okay? We couldn't find you anywhere..." Thalia cried.

Annabeth blinked at her. "I'm... I'm f-fine... Guys."

Thalia and Luke exchanged a look. "You don't look fine, Annabeth," Luke said.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm fine. Let's go..."

"Alright," Luke said with a nod. "We missed Percy Jackson this time. We'll get him the next time."

Annabeth felt her stomach clench in despair inspite of herself and her eyes wandered down the path he'd disappeared in, feeling a strange sense of loss.

 _This isn't over..._

Annabeth closed her eyes and counted to hundred and then to two hundred and even to thousand and she still couldn't sleep despite having hunted down a whole army of vampires the night before. It was exactly a week after her confrontation against Percy and she still couldn't stop thinking about him.

 _For the love of Gods, why Percy? Why?!_

Annabeth moaned and turned over on her side and pulled her blanket around her tightly.

"Sleep troubles, huh?"

Annabeth sat bolt upright in bed and quickly turned on the bedside lava lamp. "Holy shit! Percy?"

Sure enough, on the windowsill was Percy, his legs propped up and a bright smile on his handsome face. His hair was windswept like he'd run all the way to her house. Well, he could have.

"We meet again, Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "So, you found my name? Hallelujah!"

Percy grinned at her and hopped off the windowsill and slowly walked towards her, gracefully like a panther stalking it's prey. Instinctively Annabeth's hands closed around the handle of her dagger that she kept under pillow.

"Such a pretty name... For such a feisty girl," Percy said. He sat down on her bed sending Annabeth's heart into overdrive.

"What do you want?" Annabeth said. She pushed her chin up.

Percy cranked a small smile. "You of course."

And before Annabeth could respond, once again, Percy caught her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Annabeth had no control over herself as she kissed him back just as furiously, weaving her fingers into his hair just as he did the same with her princess curls. When they broke up apart Percy put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Tell me you felt what I felt, Annabeth," Percy said. His voice had lost it's cockiness and was almost human and vulnerable as he said the words.

"I don't know what you felt, but I felt something too. It... It's indescribable, Percy. I don't know what it means," Annabeth said, her hands moving to cup Percy's face.

Percy let out a long sigh. "Why? Why me and a human?"

Annabeth stiffened and let her hands drop away from his face. "I'm sorry, you have to feel that way. In fact, I'm asking myself why it's some hot headed vampire like you too," she snapped.

To her annoyance, Percy laughed and took Annabeth's hand in his again. "Don't be offended. You are my favourite human."

"Really? Oh, I'm so honoured!" Annabeth said sarcastically.

Percy smiled and kissed Annabeth's fingertips daintily. "You're an enigma, Annabeth Chase. No wonder I'm feeling things I've never felt before."

"Are you sure you're not coming down with loser-itis?" Annabeth muttered darkly.

Percy glared at her. "Will you stop being like this? I didn't mean what I said, okay?"

Annabeth dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry. I just... I just don't know what's going to happen."

"Neither do I."

A few seconds passed in silence. Almost tentatively Percy kissed her again and just as quickly pulled away. Annabeth began to protest but Percy gave her a warning look before running to the windows and disappearing.

Seconds later her door opened and Thalia came in with her bedhead. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth tried to gather her wits as she smiled at her friend. "What's up Thals?"

Thalia didn't answer her but looked around her room frowning. "I thought I heard someone in your room," she said.

Annabeth gave a nervous laugh. "It's just me, Thalia."

Thalia looked a little uncertain. "Okay."

Annabeth knew that Thalia was still worried. "You want to sleep here tonight? I could use some company!"

Thalia grinned before walking over and flopping down on Annabeth's bed. "Good night Annie!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and flicked off her lava lamp before lying down. "Don't call me Annie!"

Thalia let out a loud snore as a reply and Annabeth closed her eyes to dream of the cool green sea.

(!)

Annabeth smirked as she pushed her wooden blade further into the scawny vampire's stomach and drew dark red blood. Her lips curled back in pleasure when Octavian fell writhing to the floor, blood pooling around his body on the filthy floor of the pub's dank toilet.

"Sweet," she said and slid her dagger out and cleaned it on the vampire's shirt before stepping over his body and walking out in search of more prey.

It was one of those nights when Annabeth, Luke and Thalia could go around hunting wherever they wanted. Annabeth found dark little pubs convenient to find vampires unlike Luke and Thalia who just hung out by the outskirts of the town looking for vampires.

Annabeth slid into an empty stool by the bar watching the mass of humans writhing on the dance floor. A few minutes of watching later, she began to zone out, thinking about one vampire who confused her to no end - Percy Jackson.

It had been a month since her first encounter with him and he came to visit her in her bedroom almost every night. They had developed an unnamed relationship where they lay in each others arms just talking. Most of the time they would fight and threaten each other with empty threats. But sometimes they would really speak. Annabeth found herself trusting him more than anyone else and had even confided in him about her tragic childhood. Surprisingly, Percy too had opened up to her. Annabeth was honoured and touched that he trusted her enough to show his vulnerable side to her. And then there were the kisses that would leave Annabeth yearnig for more, that would send her head reeling. And she could only describe her feelings for him in one word : confusion.

Annabeth's cell phone began to ring, jarring her back to the reality of the smelly pub. It was Luke. She immediately hopped off the bar stool and wove through the crowd until she was out.

"Hey, Luke!"

"Annabeth? Please come to the Dairy Queen drive through at the outskirts of the town. I have a surprise for you," Luke said.

Annabeth frowned as she quickly walked to her own little Ford parked in the lot and climbed in. "What happened? Are you and Thalia alright?"

Luke laughed. "Don't worry about us. Just get here."

And the line went dead. Annabeth sped away to the Dairy Queen, her foot never leaving the accelerator as she drove. She had a feeling that something was wrong. What was the word? Right, ominous. And Annabeth couldn't shake of the pool of fear in her gut. As she reached the place, she found Luke's care parked behind a tree and she did the same. She jumped out and ran across to the ice cream building where cars where queued up. She ran past the automobiles to the abandoned park behind the building where Luke often hung out. As she neared the place, her heart beat faster and her breathing turned erratic.

She spotted Thalia and Luke by the swings looking uncharacteristically happy.

"What happened?"

Thalia grinned. "You're going to love this, girl."

Luke laughed and led Annabeth over to the monkey bars. "Surprise!"

There chained to the rusted iron bars was Percy Jackson. His hair was just as untamed as always and his white button down was open to his chest, revealing the smooth skin and sculpted abs. His features were beautiful and chiselled.

"You claimed him and now, you can kill him yourself," Luke said. He handed Annabeth's dagger to her.

Annabeth stared at Percy wordlessly. How...?

Percy looked up at her and Annabeth saw that he was smiling at her calmly, inviting her to stake him. And Annabeth was shivering inside as she stood between her friends and Percy.

 _"Do it Annabeth!_ " Percy's voice spoke in her mind and she stumbled back in shock.

 _"I cant!"_

Percy shook his head, his eyes sparkling like gems in the moonlight. _"You started this. You have to end it."_

Annabeth glared at him. _"I will NOT! You can't tell me what to do!"_

Beside her Thalia looked confused. "Annabeth? Go on!"

Annabeth ignored her as she spoke to Percy.

Percy's lips pulled up in a sardonic smile. " _It's going to happen anyway. It's either you or your friends. And I'd rather you kill me."_

 _"Shut up, Percy! Please... We can find a way."_

 _"I don't think so..."_

"Annabeth. What is happening?" Luke muttered, looking at her shivering hands. "Hey are you crying?"

Annabeth realised that tears had leaked from her eyes and were now rolling down her cheek in agony. "I won't do it! I can't!"

Thalia and Luke exchanged incredulous looks. "Annabeth, what is going on?"

Annabeth whimpered as she dropped her dagger and shook her head. "I can't..."

"WHY?!"

Annabeth shuddered as she prepared to give them the answer. Most importantly, she had to tell it to Percy and herself. So she looked at Percy, still in chains and whipered the three fateful words, "I love you."

And then all hell broke lose.

'''''''',,,,,,,'''''''

Precisely two hours of yelling and cursing later, Luke had driven Thalia, Annabeth and Percy home. He had made them sit around the living room and finally beagan the talk.

"Tell me you were kidding Annabeth," Thalia pleaded.

Annabeth looked at Percy who was lounging on the leather couch and then at her interlocked fingers before shaking her head. "I wish I could, but I'd be lying."

Luke groaned in anger and punched the wall. "What the heck Annabeth?! How could you love a monster?"

Annabeth brushed away the tears that had formed before it could roll down. "You can't choose who you fall in love with."

Thalia and Luke remained in silence as they seethed in anger. Finally Luke looked up, his eyes filled with sadness. "You what this means, don't you?"

Annabeth's neck closed up as fresh tears threatened to fall. She nodded her head gently. "If you want Percy, you have to kill me first. Go ahead."

At once Percy sprang up to his feet looking furious. "This is absurd. If you want me, you can kill me."

He snatched a pencil lying on the table and held it to his heart. "One push, that should do it."

"Will you both SHUT UP!" Thalia cried banging her fist on the table angrily. "You, how could you think we would want to kill you?" she cried turning to Annabeth.

"You should."

"For heaven's sake, shut up. We have one proposition, Annabeth." Luke had stormed over to her.

"Yes?"

"Go away. Take your vampire lover and go away where we can't find you," Luke snapped.

Annabeth sat silently for a few minutes before opening her mouth. "Is this the only way?"

Thalia walked over and hugged her friend. "The best way, Annie."

Annabeth sniffled as she threw her arms around Thalia. "I'm going to miss you, Thals."

"I know!"

Annabeth held out a hand to Luke who took it hesitantly. "You too, Luke."

Luke's eyes turned red with sorrow as he pulled Annabeth into a crushing hug against his chest. "Go, Annabeth. Be happy."

He then turned to Percy. "You better keep her happy, or I'll hunt you down and stake you."

Percy leaned against the wall and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, amusement flitting across his features as he smiled at Luke. "Annabeth knows how to take care of herself. She'd rather stake me herself than come crying to you."

Luke glared at Percy before slowly cracking a smile. "Yeah, that's Annabeth."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she went to stand beside Percy. "This is it. Goodbye guys."

Thalia waved sadly and Luke nodded as Percy took Annabeth's hand and led her out. They walked in silence, the darkness their only companion. Annabeth's head buzzed with confusion and heart felt heavy with sadness and unbridled sorrow. She couldn't believe that she was leaving Luke and Thalia, her friends of several years for a vampire like Percy who she had met only a month ago. A month ago, Annabeth wouldn't have dreamed of even talking to a vampire. But then Percy came and she'd fallen in love with him. How did her life turn so ironical?

She was so lost in her own thoughts when Percy stopped and turned to Annabeth. "I think I forgot something."

Annabeth's brows furrowed. "What?"

"This."

Percy pulled Annabeth into a kiss under the starlit sky, pretty much sealing their fates together. "I love you, Annabeth."

And any shadow of doubt that remained, dissipated into mist as Annabeth stared into her soul mate's eyes. "I love you too."

And as they walked together, Annabeth knew that as long as she was with Percy, nothing mattered.

 **Ta da**!

Please REVIEW, if you have been wondering about me abandoning my other stories, don't worry. I'm extremely busy and I promise I'll update when I can!

Just please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth turned on her side and let her long, slim fingers run down Percy's smooth chiselled chest as she lay curled by his side on the king size bed they shared.

"Percy?"

Percy's beautiful green eyes fell on Annabeth as he wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer to him. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and swept strands of hair behind her ears. "Yeah?"

"I love you," she whispered.

Percy felt his smile light up his eyes almost unknowingly. "Annabeth, I can't even begin to explain how much I love you."

Annabeth laughed as she pushed herself up on her elbows so she could look into Percy's face. "Well, try explaining."

"No."

Annabeth pouted. "Oh come on!"

"Annabeth, it's not something I can describe in words," Percy said softly, "But I do know, that if you ever leave me..."

Annabeth shushed him as she brought her lips down on Percy's and rolled over onto him. "I'm never leaving you, Percy."

Percy locked his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder and got hit by a powerful scent of citrus and berries. "Good, because I don't plan on letting you go anywhere."

Annabeth kissed his lips again and then peppered small, hot kisses along his jawline and throat and chest as Percy kissed the top of her blond head.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"When was the last time you fed yourself?" Annabeth looked up at Percy suddenly.

Percy frowned as he shrugged. "I don't know."

Annabeth sighed, sitting up. "Percy, really. I'm only against you killing for blood. You can always drink from the blood bags from the hospital."

Percy looked away, suddenly stiff. "I know. I just... I thought I could try living without blood."

Annabeth took his face in her small hands and pressed her forehead go his. "You can't change who you are. And I love who you are."

Percy nodded ever so lightly, covering Annabeth's hand with his own.

"Drink from me," Annabeth whispered against his jaw.

Percy dropped her hand and moved so fast, he was a blur. He looked at her like she had finally lost her nuts. "What are you even..?"

Annabeth smiled coyly and sat up straight. "I want you to taste me."

"Annabeth, no."

"Percy, I trust you. I want this too."

"Annabeth, you could-"

"Die? You won't let me. I trust you."

Percy's dark green eyes swept over Annabeth's face, locking with her glittering grey eyes looking for signs of nervousness but all he got was a bold smile and a beckoning glance.

"Stop me if it hurts," Percy gave in.

Annabeth gave a winning smile and moved to sit right opposite to him, her legs tucked under Indian style. She pulled her curls back into a ponytail and pulled down her tee shirt sleeve to reveal the flawless, creamy skin of her shoulders. Percy wrapped an arm her waist and held her head in the other as he leant forward and lightly kissed her smooth skin. A pink, silky tongue darted out and ran along the partch of her exposed skin. Annabeth gasped and involuntarily melted into his arms, giving in to his simplest touch. Percy must have bit into her when a small pain ran down her arm, like she'd been zapped by electricity, but that was all. The sting was replaced by a soft, warm fire of pleasure that wrapped around her like delicate ribbons and reigning her into sweet, sweet ecstasy.

The feeling was wonderful. Annabeth could almost feel Percy in her mind, his aura as enticing as a bright blue fame that thawed her and warmed her to the core of her bones. She felt exposed, naked and closer to Percy than ever before. And she could feel Percy just devoid of all the layers of complexity that he had slathered himself with.

If it was possible, she fell even more in love with him.

And just like that, the blue flames flickered away and Annabeth was plunged into the reality of their bedroom. Percy's tongue suckled her shoulder to seal the blood flow.

"Are you okay?"

Annabeth dropped her head on Percy's chest, burying herself in his ocean smell as the room came into focus. "I'm grand."

Percy ran his hand down her head, his fingers combing through her golden curls. "You're beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They might have made passionate love for the second time that evening if it hadn't been for Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Nico di Angelo - Percy's vampire best friends -who came lumbering into their house with all the grace of a hippopotamus making a din loud enough to bring the roof down.

"Perseus Jackson!" Jason shouted as the door to their house banged shut after their entry.

"God, those two are always locked up in their whole of a bedroom," Nico said, disgust lacing his voice.

"Making Love," Piper added in a sing song voice and giggling like a little girl.

Jason and Nico retched and Annabeth groaned as Percy got up from the bed smiling slightly.

"Let's get out before Piper makes a song about it," he said leading Annabeth out of their room.

Piper sashayed over to them and grinning threw an arm around Annabeth in a welcoming hug. "The lovebirds are finally out."

"Honestly man, you've been together for four months and you still act like you're not sick of each other," Jason said.

Piper turned to her boyfriend with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean? Are you sick of me?"

Jason groaned as he sank onto the couch. "I didn't say that."

"But you implied that," Nico said snickering into the palm of his hand.

Jason threw him a dirty look while Piper latched onto it looking angry and upset. And so those two began one of their infamous petty fights. It wasn't a case of bother to anyone since they all had learned that their arguments always ended in hot and heavy make out sessions.

"Did you hear from Rachel?" Nico asked Percy.

Percy immediately brightened. "Yeah. She said she'll drop in anytime."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, fellow vampire and Percy's best friend was a vagabond who travelled around the globe to all exotic places. In the four months Annabeth had been there, she had heard so much about her from Precy who spoke of her like a rare diamond. But she'd never seen Rachel in person or photo and she also had a sneaking suspicion that before she had met Percy, Rachel had been his on and off girlfriend. Of course, this made Annabeth a little jealous but she was plainly just curious to see the vampiress who Percy spoke so highly of.

"Did she tell you when exactly she's coming?"

"Nah. Apparently it will be a surprise," Percy said.

Just then the heavy teak wood doors of their condo banged open letting in the silvery soft light of the twilight. The silhouette of a petite and curvy female stood leaning against the door frame, her face bathed in shadows.

"Surprise," she exclaimed in a slow and raspy voice.

Annabeth raised a brow but around her Nico, Percy, Piper and Jason were gasping and exclaiming in barely suppressed excitement.

"Rache Dare, you came!" Piper squealed as she threw herself at the silhouette of the girl. The boys hugged Ravhe too. But the longest and the warmest and most intimate hug was between Percy and Rachel.

Annabeth couldn't see Rachel's face but she quelled down an immediate dislike to her as Percy kissed her cheek. Annabeth hated to admit it, but she was just a little jealous as she watched the fond exchange.

It seemed forever, but finally Percy remembered that Annabeth was there too. He turned to her with an excited smile. "Hey, Annabeth. This is Rachel."

Rachel's voice floated to Annabeth. "Your lady huh?"

It was then that Rachel stepped over the threshold into the house and let her face be seen.

And as Annabeth looked at Rachel, her blood ran cold.

Rachel was pretty with fierce red curls that cascaded below her shoulders and had emerald green eyes that shone in the reflection of the neon lights. Spatters of freckles were splashed across her button nose and her lips were turned up in a smirk.

Annabeth Chase knew Rachel Dare from a very long time back. She would _never_ forget the face of the vampire who had killed her parents in the woods. Looking at Rachel, Annabeth could almost envision her parents crying for help and vying for time as they made little Annabeth run away from the vampire so she could live.

"You?" Annabeth's voice shook and cracked.

Rachel's face was cleared of the smirk and replaced by a look of recognition. "You?!" she mirrored Annabeth's words.

The two girls faced each other in silence, shrouded in a sea of memories and turmoil as Percy and the others looked between them in confusion.

"Do you two know each other?" Jason asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Annabeth snapped out of her trance and looked at Percy in desperation. "It's _her,_ Percy. Rachel killed my parents," she cried.

Percy looked horrified and green as he looked at Annabeth. Annabeth had had enough as she was seized by sudden burning fury. Quicker than ever, she drew her wooden blade and launched herself at Rachel trying to drive the wood through her heart.

But vampire reflexes were quicker and Jason and Nico pulled her away from Rachel before Annabeth could do any damage. There was absolute pandemonium as Annabeth wailed in anger, Jason and Nico retained her, Piper sobbed quietly and Percy urging Rachel to go away.

"Percy, I have to kill her," Annabeth screamed, hot tears running down her cheeks as she kicked and fought to free herself.

Percy looked broken as he took Annabeth in his arms. "Annabeth, love, this isn't the same Rachel anymore. She's changed like me."

Annabeth stopped crying as she stared at Percy like she'd been betrayed. "You don't understand."

Percy looked stricken. "Annabeth, I just meant -"

"No," Annabeth said tartly. "You of all people don't understand. I thought I could trust you."

"You can trust me."

Annabeth said nothing as she stared at Percy with luminous eyes. Percy could see that she was hurting inside, thay something was broken in her eyes. Abruptly Annabeth turned away from him, her shoulders shaking. "I have to go."

Percy touched her shoulder but Annabeth moved away like she'd been burned. "I have to go," she repeated as she ran into her room, bolting the door after her.

Percy ran after her, panicking as he shoved against the door. Jason and Nico joined him, trying to break tje thick wooden door down. Piper stood sobbing silently. Rachel stood stock still in pure shock.

The light and happy evening had npbeen wrecked in seconds.

It took ten minutes before the door unhinged and Percy stumbled into the room followed by his friends. He was met with an empty and silent room. Annabeth was nowhere in sight.

But on the satin sheets of their bed lay a small folded parchment. With a sense of pure dread and sorrow, Percy reached for the note with shaking fingers.

Annabeth's neat handwriting was scrawled across the paper. He read and reread the two sentences over and over again and he wanted nothing more than to die as the meaning of the note sunk in.

 _Some promises demand to be broken. I have to leave, Percy._

 _ **Wrap!**_

 **Okay you guys, I didn't read through or correct thos chapter. It took me precisely ten minutes to whip this up so forgive me for the mistakes.**

 **AND REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
